Carrie : Final Destination
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: A Crossover of Carrie & Final Destination. A classmate of Carrie White has a premonition of "Prom Night" and stops it from happening. That's a good thing right? WRONG! Since crossovers tend to be overlooked. I plan on listing this under Final Destination and then the Carrie category for at least 1 year.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

Cry woe, destruction, ruin, and decay. The worst is death, and death will have his day.  
King Richard II, act 3, scene 2 in King Richard II by William Shakespeare.

**Carrie :- Final Destination**

**Disclaimer**

Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma.

Final Destination 1-3 are directed by James Wong and the franchise has many individuals involved in its production. As such it is difficult to list them all. Characters from the franchise do not appear is this story.

No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of thoughts and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.

Fanfiction Rating T. Contains descriptions of Macabre deaths.

* * *

If you've enjoyed reading this story Maybe you might also like these fanfiction stories by B&T.

**Carrie :-**

The Girl in the Green Dress

The Rage : Carrie 2 Aftermath

Carrie : A New Generation

Carrie : Parallels

**Jurassic Park Crossover :-**

Warpath : Jurassic Park

* * *

**Introduction :-**

Andy Hill an all average American kid and schoolmate of Carrie White has a premonition of a burning prom and rescues her in the nick of time from a grotesque prank. In doing so he provokes a deadly reprisal from death itself. As the body count begins to rise leaving Andy and his friends scrambling for their lives. Will Andy and Carrie escape death's machinations or meet a grisly and gruesome fate. Read on if you dare:-


	2. Cast

This story features 44 Characters sourced primarily from Carrie – by Brian Palma - 1976. They are listed below in alphabetical order.

Alice Borne (Note that the two names appear in the film individually. As such Alice Borne is guesswork.), 'Beak, The' (although in the novel actual name is Freddy Holt), Billy Nolan, Carrie White, Christine Hargensen, Ernie Peterson, Freddy DeLois, George Dawson, Miss Collins, Mr Fromm, Norma Watson, Principle Morton, Sue Snell, Tommy Ross, The Wilson Sisters (forenames not mentioned in this adaptation.)

I have opted to list the names from the Prom Ballot papers separately. They are

Cora Wilson, Dale Nobert, Eleanor Richmond (Not listed in the ballot for this adaptation), Katie O'Shea, Mary Lila Grace, Pete Tabor

Characters secondarily from the Stephen King Novel - 1974 are listed below in alphabetical order.

Cora Simard, Dale Nobert, David Bracken, Don Farham, Frank Grier, Frieda Jason, Helen Shyres, Henry Stample, Jessica Maclean, Jessica Upshaw, John Hargensen, Josie Vreck, Miss Greer, Mr and Mrs Lublin, Mr Stephens, Mrs Georgette Shyres (first name not mentioned),Myra Crewes, Officer Jacob Plessy (first name not mentioned), Principle Henry Grayle, Ruth Gogan, The Thibodeaux Sisters (Forename not Mentioned), Tina Blake,Vic Mooney.

The final list contains the characters put together by myself.

* **Andy Hill** is the protagonist and narrator of the story. He possesses the ability of precognition or second sight. An ability he shares with his aunts **Rose** and **Saffron**. He also has an uncle named **Charlie** who is presently deceased and a younger brother named **Ian**. His parents are featured no names are given.

* **Nicky Robbins** a stock character usually a thief returns, this time as an ancestor of Andy Hills her birth name is **Nicholas.**

* Andy Hill has a circle of friends at school whom he refers to as his crew. They compose of **Brian Fields** a stock character and his best friend . **Alan Baker, Bernie Roger **and **Felicia Delgano** nicknamed **Squeezy**. Squeezy was a character played by Suzanne Thomas in the 1988 stage adaptation of "Carrie the Musical". When writing this story I found out as of late that the names of the majority of the high school student in that play with exception of Carrie, Tommy, Sue, Billy and Chris are identical to their real life counterparts. Nonetheless I thought it would be cool to include her in a fan fiction adaptation.

* **Mr Knowles** is a funeral director in Andover presiding over the funeral of Charlie Hill. He is also this story's resident expert on death and also possesses some manner of limited paranormal abilities. As such he knows what was supposed to have happened on prom night in Chamberlain and the implications. He also knows much about Andy even before being introduced to him formally. His name is also a pun on Knows

* **Olivia Griffin** is a stock character for an ordinary girlfriend. In this adaptation she is dance partner and girlfriend of Andy's friend Alan Baker.

*At the high school prom Andy's friends Brian and Bernie also have absent dance partners but their names are not given.

* **Shaun Walcott and Ethan Willow** are male version of two characters recycled from an old story "The Girl in the Green Dress".

* Brian Fields has an Uncle named **Matt**

* **Juan Cortez** is the name of a man who eventually marries Felicia Delgano.


	3. About Myself

My name is Andy Hill, I am or rather I was a senior at the Ewan High School in the town of Chamberlain, Maine and a classmate of Carrie White.

I assume that most of you reading this would be guessing that I am a survivor of a terrible incident known as 'Prom Night' where Carrie White the resident downtrodden victim of abuse and bullying was subjected to a gross prank after a group of students poured a bucket of pigs blood over her head, yet who no one knew possessed the deadly ability of telekinesis. Having been pushed to the edge she responded with terrifying vengeance by killing most of those in attendance before razing the town of Chamberlain to the ground.

Unfortunately the answer to your assumption is no. However I'm guessing that if things, had been a little bit different, this is how events may have transpired especially if I had been enrolled at a different school.

Before continuing on with my story it might be necessary to tell you a little bit about myself.

From the outside I was just an average American kid at an average American school leading a seemingly average life. If only I hadn't been born with the ability of precognition a trait also shared with my Aunt Rose and Aunt Saffron. One of my life's best kept secret. I have never told about it to anyone not even my best friend Brian Fields. However I now think that he may have known all along and kept it discreet. That's what friends do don't they?

Don't take this personally but on a scale of 1 to 10 where one equals the lowest and 10 the highest then you could say that popular students like Tommy Ross and Sue Snell were at number 10 Christine Hargensen another popular Student at 9, people such as myself on average 5 or 6 and Carrie White likely to be voted at 0. I mean that is what most people at Ewan High would say, not my personal views and by the way despite being on amiable terms with most of my fellow students I have always known that the likes of Christine Hargenson and Billy Nolan were bullies. People like me could be expected to survive high school as we knew how to steer clear of losers and troublemakers.

As I have mentioned just as Carrie White had been born with the ability of telekinesis I had been born with the ability of precognition which as stated in the Ogilvie's Dictionary of Psychic Phenomena "involves, a type of extrasensory perception that would involve the acquisition or effect of future information that cannot be deduced from presently available and normally acquired sense-based information*1" I have always considered these abilities as a curse rather than a blessing, it was always an embarrassment if they flared up randomly as I went on with my day to day activities. As it is typical of precognitive abilities I could occasionally glimpse of things that were due to happen in the near future. Principally it was through dreams and nightmares. Most of the time the events or instances that were supposed to happen were always bad.

Across the generations a lot of the women both on my mother and father sides of the family possessed this precognitive ability, however I was the first lad born in the family who possessed the power of precognition in recent times. From what I have been able to find out it is possible they may have been other male ancestors who possessed identical trades but it seems that they lived so long ago that even the most carefully put together genealogy tree makes it difficult if not impossible to trace these individuals.

This coupled with the fact that the Ogilvie's dictionary of psychic phenomenon says that carriers of conditions such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis and precognition are in the majority women which in turn says that I have got a 'woman's disease' is not the sort of thing I wish to shout from the rooftops.

Considering that my ability is hereditary, it shouldn't be much of a surprise that my family were aware of my abilities. None of us have been comfortable speaking in public about them either. The worst taunts I ever had to deal with in town or at school was being teased about how many of my auntie's have worked as mediums in the past. Anyway it could have been worst, a lot of people did not know that aunt Rose's grandmother and an ancestor of mine named Nicholas Robbins or Nicky to her friends had used their abilities for dodgy purposes - You know - conning or swindling people out of their money.

* * *

*1 Actually this definition is from wikipedia


	4. Premonitions

The whole saga must have begun sometimes at the beginning of May. It was the night before Monday where I had a nightmare about a girl being pelted on by sanitary pads and towels in a shower room. Since I didn't want to be teased about taking a stroll through the girls shower room I kept it to myself and dismissed it later. Although I recalled it as being very vivid.

The same nightmare plagued me for 3 consecutive days until it was replaced by a much more nastier one. The girl was the same but this time she stood on a stage in the gymnasium along with a boy named Tommy Ross an athlete and the most popular boy in school. Everyone applauded as the couple were crowned King and Queen of the prom.

Suddenly without warning a reddish brown substance something like paint or treacle poured all over the girl. A metal bucket then swung from the ceiling and then struck Tommy Ross on the head pretty hard knocking him unconscious.

The next thing I saw was that the girl on stage started going all funny as though she was in a trance. She was undoubtedly very angry - then all the doors closed by themselves preventing anyone from getting out. Objects starting hurling around by themselves hitting people. The fire hose somehow came alive and I saw Norma Watson getting hosed by it before being knocked out unconscious. The hose then turned towards the other teachers knocking one out unconscious and electrocuting the other one. - 'Mr Fromm' - As he struggled to put himself out he ended up setting the tapestry on fire, which in turn ended up setting the entire gym alight - I then saw an invisible force grab Miss Collins another teacher and smashed her against a wall - then this basketball rafter fell on her crushing and finishing her off - I turned around and looked once more at the girl standing on stage which was now all ablaze she stood there still in a trance like some sort of avenging angel.

Then it all ended as I felt an object something like a saw blade or maybe a table hurtled towards me. - The next thing I knew I was awake back in my bed.

When I got back to school in an agitated state I caught wind of the girl that I saw in my dream it was Carrie White one of my fellow classmates and the resident school misfit. My state did not go unnoticed by my friends and teachers but I dismissed their concerns and offers of help.

It wasn't until Friday that I started to have some nerves. There had been an incident in the girls shower room exactly like the one which I saw in my first nightmare. The whole school was talking about it – and they were all laughing and pointing at Carrie White. I also noticed eventually that the nightmares about the shower scene stopped coming.

I decided to pay a visit to the school library when I had my next break. I went through as many books as I could to try and see if there was a phenomenon that could result in controlling or manipulating objects in the way that I saw in my nightmares.

Having dismissed poltergeist activity I stumbled across a definition which I thought answered my query. Telekinesis the ability to move and manipulate objects with the power of the mind. I thus reasoned what I had seen during my precognitive experience of the burning prom was telekinesis. Now I had another question, Is it possible that Carrie White was telekinetic and no one knew. Deciding to take I chance I approached her and asked her straight. Timid she was, she didn't reply to my question and ran away as quick as the wind. I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

In the course of a few days, perhaps entirely by chance, I stumbled across an article from Westover Weekly Enterprise dated 19 August 1966 describing a rain of stones. But the most extraordinary was that it happened at number 47 Carlin Street Carrie White's address. My guess was confirmed when I spotted Carrie in the library going through the same book that I had read earlier. Now I was sure Carrie was a telekinetic.

I kept hush-hush about the shower incident which I had seen with my precognitive abilities. But I shared some of my thoughts on what I had seen with a few friends of mine. My crew Brian Fields, Alan Baker, Bernie Rogers and Felicia "Squeezy" Delgano.

I think they believed my story about the part that something bad was going to happen at the senior Prom, that there was going to be a fire and people were going to die. However they could be forgiven in their reluctance to think that Carrie White resident misfit student possessed special powers like telekinesis.

A friend with all the bright ideas, Brian suggested that we went to be gymnasium to conduct our own inspection. Hopefully we could find any hazard likely to cause a fire. We all agreed with this and went. After a careful look around the only candidates we were able to come up with were the school boiler located perilously close by. We also figured the possibility that if the sprinklers were to open thus showering the musical equipment and electric gear which hadn't been set up yet, that could certainly cause a fire.

We made every enquiry that we could think of, asked every possible question that came to mind about the health, safety of security of the students during the prom. Our actions did not go unnoticed and both Mr Fromm and Mr Lublin assured us that the school has a good policy for the safety of the students that no fire hazard materials that would be allowed in the gym and safety was paramount. It would be well maintained and all necessary requirements were in place to ensure this.

We decided that before prom night we would do another pass just to make sure everything was okay and on prom night itself especially if Carrie and Tommy attended as a couple we would keep our eyes peeled in case of any trouble.

Meanwhile acting alone I did everything I could to stall or alter the terrible events I had foreseen before the time for prom night came. First I used whatever credibility that I had to convince Chris Hargensen to eat humble pie and attend detention thus being spared from being kicked out of the prom. Next I tried to convince Sue that she need not go out of her way to set Carrie up with a date with her boyfriend. A simple apology would suffice after all Carrie was known to be a very good Christian girl and to forgive is being a good Christian. I then tried to convince Tommy not to take Carrie to the prom and Carrie not to attend even hinting that I knew about her telekinetic abilities and that something bad would happen. Everything I said fell on deaf ears.

Three day before the prom Bernie Rogers by now terrified of my tales announced he was no longer going to attend and had convinced his dance partner to the same. She in turn told her best friend who also happened to be Brian's current girlfriend and Squeezy said she had to pull out at the last minute because of a family emergency matter which came up at the last minute.


	5. Prom Night

Prom Night came, the crowds arrived, the band played, people mingled. They laughed they chatted, all seemed well for the first half.

Tommy and Carrie did attend as a couple, she looked real pretty and much of the students, even the unkind one seemed accepting of her this night. With our own partners having pulled out Brian and I did not have anyone to dance with so we just passed our time occasionally stopping to enjoy the good food. We got Freddy Holt to take our pictures. Freddy was another one of the Ewan's misfits. He had it easier these days as Tommy Ross one of the most popular students and athlete and George Dawson the class clown were his friends. I understand he had hoped to become a professional photographer, quite a few people used to tease him about it.

Mary Lila Grace*1 in a gesture of kindness offered Brian one dance which he accepted. I used the time to sneak behind stage to see if there was anything unusual. I saw some rope and apparatus near the wall and behind the floor all the way up to the ceiling, but couldn't figure it out. To avoid being caught somewhere I shouldn't be and draw unnecessary attention I left quickly to rejoin Brian and hopefully get a second opinion.

Alan's partner Olivia Griffin, offered me a dance but I declined despite efforts from both to talk me into it. Eventually the thrones were placed on the stage and the time to announce the King and Queen came.

I looked on the ballot papers they read*2

_Frank Grier and Cora Wilson_

_Tim Winkless and Katie O'Shea_

_Pete Tabor and Myra Crewes_

_Dale Norbert and Mary Lila Grace_

_Tommy Ross and Carrie White_

We briefly giggled and chatted about it. Frank and Cora :- excellent possibility here since Frank had made it to the All New England football team this year but Cora a member of the National Honour Society was too much of one of those "all work and no play" types, hardly the sort that you'd expect to win.

Tim and Katie :- good chance if it weren't for the awful pairing. Tim was in drama class and legendary in his own right as one of the school's best male dancer with a definite chance that he could succeed at a professional level should he decide to make a living from it but Katie no way, she was just another fat Irish girl who was more slobbering in her moves than graceful.

Pete and Myra :- forget it Peter was a pushover and Myra was one of those people whose dedication in life was to eliminate the competition. It was all a one horse race for her. She wouldn't even serve if she got elected

Dale and Mary :- again another awful pairing Mary might be the school's resident "Swan Lake" lady. An attractive individual, graceful in her stride just like her surname, but the last thing that Dale was known for was being artistic or sportive in his endeavours. He was just a regular guy from a working class family who didn't know the first or last thing about dance.

Tommy and Carrie :- with his original partner Sue Snell there would have been no contest. Tommy was the most handsome most studious and most respected boy in the entire school. Unlike most lads who were all brawn and no brain he put enormous amount of effort and hard work in order to gain that respect and trust that he had earned. Two years in a row Tommy and Sue had earned the school's golden couple award but as for Carrie as beautiful and radiant she looked this evening, far from the Carrie White that we accustomed to, she wasn't a dancer. For now anyway that was never going to be her thing.

Before the ballots were even collected I knew immediately that Tommy and Carrie would win. Nonetheless almost everyone at my table including myself voted for Frank and Cora with exception of Brian who voted Dale and Mary presumably returning the favour.

As Tommy and Carrie took centre stage, I began to feel unwell. Everything I had seen in my vision was starting to fall into place. I remembered the apparatus and told Brian about it. We left the table and tried to make our way backstage, before we could go far we suddenly caught view of Sue Snell and then Miss Collins seizing her and dragging her out of the gym. Quick as a flash I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, then dodging Ernie Peterson and headed for Carrie. I dragged her offstage with moments to spare as the red liquid poured from the ceiling and splattered onto the floor below.

As the two of us picked ourselves I briefly managed to hear Tommy say "what the", but he never finished his line as the bucket in which the liquid poured from, swung from the ceiling and caught him at the back of the head real hard. I caught up whiff of a dreadful odour, it was then that I realised that the liquid was blood. There was a brief commotion and I could hear the sound of people running as two figures raced for the back exit, they ran fast so I didn't see who they were but I was certain that it was Christine Hargensen and Billy Nolan.

As Carrie White got up to her feet she was very angry, for a brief moment I wondered if she was going to use her psi abilities against everyone. She didn't do so. Angrily she yelled "you've tricked me, you've tricked me again - all of you" and with a huff she made her way for the front exit. Freddy De Lois tripped her over but Brian got over to him and punched his lights out before two sets of crowd pulled both boys of each other. It was obvious that De Lois was in it somehow and tripping Carrie was his way of remedying his spoilt fun.

As the commotion was going on I spotted Josie Vreck and Ernie Peterson racing for the stage to help Tommy Ross. Having picked herself back up Carrie White stormed out of the gym and off the school premises into the night.

An ambulance was called and the principal announced the closure of prom night ahead of schedule. This year there was not going to be a King or Queen ceremony. Tommy Ross not breathing and unconscious was carried at the back of a stretcher onto an ambulance and off to Westover hospital.

The last of the crowds left and as I made my way home I wondered and hoped that my intervention had been successful.

* * *

*1 Mary Lila Grace surnames is suppose to be one of the Thibodeaux sisters but isn't in the 76 adapatation

*2 In the original adaptation it was Green instead of Grier and Eleanor Richmond not Myra Crewes was Pete Tabor's dance partner. Cora Wilson is presumably the 1974 adaptation of Donna Thibodeaux.


	6. The Week After

Monday was the first day of the week after prom night. By now the nightmares stopped coming. From the outward appearance it seemed all was well, life went on as normal, students returned to Ewan High, the decorations for prom night were brought down and its committee member disbanded and with graduation about three months away everyone began studying as hard as they could.

In the corridors students and pupils laughed and chatted, just the usual banter and commotion, Bernie mentioned that with prom night having passed and with no hazards in the gymnasium known at present we were hopefully out of the danger zone. Yet I still had the sense of feeling that all was not as well as it appeared.

Then we received the tragic news, it appeared that Tommy Ross did not survive his encounter with the bucket that hit him on the head. Everyone who saw it happen, knew that he was hit pretty hard. As I've mentioned before, he was unconscious and not breathing when they took him at the back of that ambulance. However no one ever imagined that he wouldn't pull through. Principal Morton announced a special afternoon assembly with a two-minute silence in order to commemorate Ewan's finest student. Eventually it was confirmed that he had passed away at hospital amidst rumours of botched up surgery.

Sue Snell was devastated. Each of us took turns in providing her with words of comfort. We all wanted to help her thought this difficult time, with everyone's attention having been diverted towards Tommy Ross we had completely forgotten about Carrie White. The first time me and my crew realised that we had kept our eye off the ball was when Carrie took her own turn in offering her condolences to Sue. She said " Tommy was a really nice boy, will all miss him." Carrie, Sue, Myself and some of us have reached an understanding where we persuaded Carrie White that none of us had any part in playing that failed cruel trick and that we hoped that those who were, would be found and held to account. It was safe to say now that Carrie was feeling much better.

By the following day, the school had launched a formal investigation in the attempt to humiliate Carrie White at the prom. Tommy's death meant that the police were involved and the incident was now being investigated with charges being issued for the involuntary manslaughter of Tommy Ross and attempted assault on Carrie White.

During the clearing up a discarded box of un-submitted ballots papers was found hidden behind a curtain. I recall that about the same time the ballots were being collected and counted Brian, Alan, Olivia and I all spotted Norma and Freddie having a quick snog which I later realised was one of those classic moves that you do as a cover for something much more devious. We figured they may have tampered with the ballots as part of a set up to get Carrie White on stage and reported our suspicions to the principal's office. Unfortunately there wouldn't be much to go on, because at the end of the day they were just that - suspicions not evidence.

Somehow unknown to everyone of us, by the following Tuesday the investigators had wrapped up the case and Christine, Norma and Freddie were suspended from school. Unexpectedly Norma and her parents returned to school the following day and Norma ate humble pie by submitting both a written and a public apology in front of the whole class to Carrie White which was and highly out of character for her.

Her friend were shocked the majority of us were surprised, but it was obvious enough what was going on. A sweet deal with the authorities which would prevent Norma from being excluded permanently from school and allowing her to graduate. Norma's real motives were that, since she was scheduled to play for the All-Stars girls baseball team this coming Saturday and implication of her role in the prank to humiliate Carrie White might result her getting kicked off, this gamble that she took was intended to prevent her ejection from the team. It was a gamble that in the end paid off.

Freddy he was a lazy piece of work anyway always getting in trouble, so what different would it make whether he graduated or not and Christine daughter of a hot shot lawyer who will always be able to cover her rear end. It was only a matter of time before John Hargensen got her suspension rescinded.

Tommy Ross's funeral took place on Thursday morning. That particular day the school authority allowed an amnesty for all the students who wished to attend, and in the first half of the morning almost 2/3 of us attended and were thus late to turn up for our lessons.

There was also a rather odd bit of news going about, Freddy DeLois having been suspended pending an investigation for the prom incident went off skateboarding, one of his favourite activities and seemed to have something of a freak but macabre accident which ended up with him being impaled on a set of metal street stairs. It appeared that he mistimed his jump. What none of us realised that this was foreshadowing of something much worse to come.

At the time I didn't realise nor did I care. In addition to the unexpected funeral of Tommy Ross, this weekend I along with the rest of my family was scheduled to attend the funeral of Uncle Charlie one of my dad's brother in Andover.


	7. And Death will have his day

On Saturday everyone in town was attending the girls All-stars baseball match which ended in tragedy when Norma Watson was hit full force in the face by a stray ball. She died instantly. It was said that a baseball pitching machine malfunctioned during a training rehearsal. Regardless of this unfortunate turn of events everyone agreed that the game go on. At the day's end home team won by completing five innings.

This Sunday my family and I travelled to Andover in order to attend the funeral of my uncle Charlie. At the funeral reception I briefly conversed with Mr Knowles the director of the funeral whom I thought was well-meaning if a little bit creepy.

When we spoke he immediately addressed to me by my first name even before we were introduced. Naturally I thought that one of my many relatives in attendance might have pointed me out to him and said "that is Andy Hill" but that could never have been the case since he also knew that I possessed precognitive abilities, that I had just finished attending the senior prom and that there was supposed to have been a fire there that never happened.

He also knew about the death of Tommy Ross, Freddy DeLois and Norma Watson even though they were not a local event and were not reported in Andover's local papers. No one could have possibly told him of those things not even my family. Just before parting company he warned that death does not like being cheated and now has a new design in motion. The worst has yet to happen. If one were to try to intervene or alter it they would only serve to make death more angry.

Since the conclusion of prom night, the visions I had been having ceased and every day since then I had been thankful that I was alive. I found Mr Knowles's message as chilling as it was unpleasant, it seemed to be saying that it was unlawful for me to be alive when I am expected to be dead.

Monday June the 6 1979 was a day filled with dread and tension. Several of our schoolmates failed to show up amidst rumours that all of them had met a grisly death. However no announcement was made regarding these incidents by the school staff who would not be drawn into a conversation regarding these deaths.

Word in the hallways was that Josie Vreck and the entire Moonglows band along with Jessica Upshaw and Eleanor Richmond were electrocuted at their garage where they had been practising. Somehow the electrical equipment malfunctioned and blew up. In the case of Jessica and Eleanor they were presumably passing by and stopped by to spectate. It was said that that Jessica ended up with the top end of the guitar running right through her eye which I am sure you will agree sound quite unpleasant.

Two other students unaccounted for that day were Dale Noberts and Rhonda Simard. Since the last couple of weeks Dale had been doing work placement at the sawmill that his family owned with the possibility that he would be ready soon to play his part in running the business. He was said to have been bisected in half after a saw blade apparently broke off from its hinges while in motion and struck him without warning, yet another gruesome accident.

Finally Rhonda was at home conducting routine housekeeping. She had been tidying an antique fireplace when mysteriously without explanation there was a draft and she was consumed in flames. Her mother Cora found her and put her out but by the time she got there it was already too late.

On another front there was a bit of a surprise today, by the late afternoon the entire schools was talking about a special power that Carrie White possessed which I recognised as her telekinetic abilities which only I and members of my sceptical crew knew of. Carrie White now expected to resumed gym class apparently used her abilities to deflect a basketball rafter which mysteriously collapsed nearly crushing Miss Collins*1 and Sue Snell much to the astonishment of her classmates.

Throughout the rest of the week Carrie became the talk of the school, she had been -perhaps right since the first grade - maybe all the way since kindergarten the most loathed girl in town. Now a lot of her peers were beginning to fear her. She remained the target for verbal abuse as she always had been except the plum puddin and truck face was replace with freak and psycho - that's psycho with an 'i' by the way. Perhaps on the upside, a lot of the schoolmates started to give her a wide berth. My crew and I noticed that Sue Snell began taking Carrie under her wing providing her with a little encouragement and told her that the bullies will begin to leave her alone now and that students would then eventually come to respect her. At the days end there was only a few couple of months till graduation and after high school everything changes. Perhaps everything will eventually begin to get better for Carrie.

Also this evening the Wilson sisters had made a reservation to use the gymnasium for the evenings for a spot of ball practise. Their lifeless bodies were found crushed under a swing light.

By now the deaths were not starting to go unnoticed and with Carrie's telekinetic abilities now public knowledge, I decided to approach her personally and enquire about them. I hoped I could gain her trust and in turn confide about my own abilities and then maybe later we could work together in trying to figure out how to stop all these deaths that were happening. Sadly I only ending up upsetting her. As usual she thought it was a trick.

The following day we noticed that Carrie spent long hours in headmaster's office along with Miss Collins our gym teacher who had been kindly disposition-ed towards her. It was now common knowledge that Carrie White was telekinetic. Currently everyone knew that her mum was a religious nut and as such the potential that she could harm Carrie in some way was a very real possibility. Then it was also a very real possibility that Carrie could use her psi abilities to harm others.

My crew and I hung about for a while outside the principle's office too see if we could managed to get something. Listening though I managed to get wind of Miss Collins offering to help Carrie regarding her TK abilities, a place where they can get her help and something about her mom and social services. That is all I got before we were caught and shoo-d off by Mrs Lublin.

Everybody had stopped feeling sorry for Carrie a long time ago. Yet perhaps for the first time in Ewan's history my crew and I were a little bit worried about her – that maybe she was going to end up hurt because of that crazy mother of hers. Don't ask why - I don't know. Maybe they were others who felt the same - we may never find out. Perhaps by attending the prom and trying to get along with other people she had at the very least created an impact.

Whatever was to be done about Carrie would ultimately turn out to be irrelevant because by now there was silent killer stalking the school picking of the staff and students one by one. An assassin named death.

Over the course of the week the mysterious and macabre deaths continued unabated. Some appeared simple accidents, Katie O'Shea being hit by the 579 bus*2 at the Chamberlain bus terminus Billy Nolan while changing a tyre of his Chevelle getting his head crushed under the car when the jack broke in half.

Others appeared to be the most extraordinary coincidences such as the Shyres household burning down. Most of the family including the pets managed to get out but Mrs Shyres and Helen were not so lucky. Mary Lila Grace being struck by lightning on a dry day. Tim Winkless having this bizarre encounter which even I do not understand having his head severed off by a wire that mysteriously broke of a telegraph cable and whipping him. But the most bizarre was Miss Greer been hit and literally chopped in half by a meteorite later named CHMBM 05793216*3.

That weekend culminated with Tina Blake, The Thibodaux sisters and Chris Hargensen going to a Mall in a nearby city where the elevator inexplicably malfunctioned while they were inside, plummeting all four of them to a gruesome death. Considering that Hargensen was still suspended from school and there was a court case against her in progress. How did she and her friends managed to make time for a shopping trip experience? - Your guess is as good as mine.

Monday Morning began with tragedy and finished with horror. On that morning as we headed towards school, Miss Collin's Opel*4 was involved in a spectacular collision with another oncoming vehicle which resulted in her car literately being sliced in half with her still inside it. She was killed immediately on impact. The force of the collision was so strong that it caused a chain reaction resulting a dumpster to roll down the street gathering momentum before smacking into David Bracken who was also on his way to school killing him instantly. The car's front left wheel and part of the torn suspension were catapulted into the air and fell back striking a group of girls nearby.

Alice Borne and Ruth Gogan were on their way to school. Alice bore the brunt as the debris impaled her, killing her instantly much to her friend's horror. Ruth's hysterical scream could be heard from miles around. The driver of the other car astonishingly got out with minimal injuries.

The five of us were already on our way to school when we saw everything that happened. For a long time we just stood there to watch the emergency services arrive and cleared the carnage of what we had witnessed. Officer Plessey in attendance took our statements and generously had one of the squad cars drop us at school, upon arriving Mr Fromm after admonishing us for being late, directed us to attend assembly in the gym where an emergency session was being carried out to announce the tragedy that had just occurred with Miss Collins and the others.

As soon as everyone was accounted for, principal Morton took to the podium, mike in hand and began his speech. He barely had the time to start when suddenly without warning the sprinkler system suddenly came on showering everyone and everything. I was standing in the boys' row alongside my best friends Brian and Bernie, instinctively I turned my head towards Carrie White wondering for a moment if she was the one responsible. Within a few split seconds I realise it wasn't her as her face expressed the same shock and surprise as everyone.

We could only look on in horror as principal Morton was electrocuted in front of the whole school and the water continued to rain down. Springing into action Mr Fromm wisely knowing what to do, grabbed a wooden pole and shoved the electrical appliance with it away from principal Morton but by now it was already too late.

Suddenly I began to feel giddy and then had another vision. Once more it was that of a burning gymnasium - Ablaze, boiler exploding, fireballs coursing through the hall and people on fire running everywhere.

The second I came to, I grabbed Brian standing next to me and yelled as loud at the top of my lungs as I could.

" Everybody get out, get out of the gym, HURRY and get out of the gym!"

The water continue to rain down, I thought I heard a rumble the crowds made a run for the exits. It would seem that my warning did not fall on deaf ears. As I grabbed hold of Brian with Bernie and Alan behind me running for the nearest exit I saw Sue Snell, Squeezy Delgano and Carrie White in the lead. Tailing right behind Olivia Griffin I ran as fast as I could.

There was an almighty bang as I heard a huge explosion and a massive fireball erupted throughout the gym. The force threw me to the floor, I spotted Brian partially scorched thrown a few inches away from myself. Turning to look back, I witnessed the most ghastly scene I've ever witnessed in my whole life. Crowds of human torches running around in all directions like mad. This was worse than the vision I had of the burning prom.

As I sensed the fireball closing in my last thoughts were those of Mr Knowles's chilling warnings about death's intolerance of being cheated. I mused how clever death was, shepherding us back into the very hall where everyone was supposed to have met their demise.

* * *

1* In the 76 film Carrie kills Miss Collins with a falling basketball rafter but here in reversal she saves someone from being crushed.

2* In the novel the crucial events are taking place in May 1979 thus bus no 579

3* That would be CHaiMBerlaine Maine 0 for nothing 5 = May 79 = the year 1979 3 = C for Carrie 216 = BP for Brian Palma

4* According to imcdb .org (Internet Movie Car Database) there is an Opel Kadett in the parking area of the school, though not known if it is likely to be Miss Collins car.

The Chapter Title is from Richard II, act 3, sc. 2, l. 102-3.


	8. As the Dust Settles

I regained consciousness in hospital with second degree burns and my family at my bedside. Mom, Dad, Aunty Rose and my younger brother Ian. I was alive but my joy was not to last. Soon I received the dreadful news. Of the 90 or so people in that gymnasium only 15 of us got out alive. The survivors were admitted to ward K2 at Westover Hospital in the kids wing. Some remained in intensive care.

Everyone was gone. Mr Stephens the Proctor of study hall Mr and Mrs Lublin Ewan's humanities teachers, Mr Fromm our English teacher, Principle Morton, George Dawson the class clown and his girlfriend Freida Jason, Ernie Peterson class president, Freddy Holt, my best friends Alan Baker and Bernie Rogers along with their girlfriends, Don Farham, Myra Crewe Pete Tabor, Frank Grier, Jessica Maclean. All gone.

After I mourned my losses I told Mum, Dad and Aunt rose of everything that had transpired. The visions, the incident at prom night and Mr Knowles's chilling warnings. Mom tried to uplift my spirits by stating since I was alive perhaps I and the present survivors were never intended to be part of death's plan. For a brief moment I did wonder whether if it really was all over. However the look of concern on Aunts Rose face suggested otherwise.

Any hopes of having escaped death's clutches were eventually dashed. Within 12 hours word got out that Freddy Holt AKA "The Beak" died shortly after being administered a standard hospital drug. Either he was given the wrong medicine or there was an error with the dosage. Additionally 2 other students died in intensive care with Vic Mooney having sustained horrific burns injuries.

Additionally something quite extraordinary happened while we were all admitted to hospital. Margaret white, Carrie White's Mom visited her in hospital and began raving all over the place about Carrie being a witch and being responsible for the deaths that had been happening. At some point that crazy woman tried to kill her own daughter but was caught on time by members of the hospital staff. Shortly thereafter, she was taken into custody and then declared as insane something that should have happened probably 10 years ago.

However what was more extraordinary as well as shocking was what transpired afterwards. With arrangements having been made to transport Margaret from Westover hospital to an asylum. It is said that on the way, the catch of the ambulance's doors mysteriously failed allowing for the doors to burst open while the vehicle was still in motion, thus letting the stretcher with Mrs White still strapped to it to roll downhill out of control before crashing into a clearing rolling several times over. It hit rocks and trees before coming to a stop. Furthermore it was said that after the accident a specialist team had to be assemble in order to find and pick up what was left of Margaret White with her shredded remains all over the place.

I considered talking to Carrie White again about discussing her telekinetic abilities and working together to see they can figure out how to get out of the situation we were in, but then I changed my mind. Regardless what powers she possessed she couldn't use them against death, much in the same way that I couldn't use my precognitive abilities. I wonder how she was feeling with everything that was happening. I would imagine that she wouldn't care much. A lot of the people who tormented her were now dead including Christine Hargensen and all the girls from her clique. No one could blame her if deep down she was feeling glad. However I felt differently. How could she be so inconsiderate towards the people who had been nice to her and tried to help her such as Miss Collins, Sue Snell and Tommy Ross.


	9. Sceance

Aunty Rose arrived at hospital that afternoon. She said she had been in touch with Mr Knowles and informed me that death had not finished with the survivors. She also said she was aware of Carrie White's telekinetic abilities. With people continuing to die and with my own life along with that of my friends still in jeopardy, she proposed an unconventional but a last-ditch attempt to save our lives by conducting a séance with which to communicate with death and appeal to it directly to spare our lives. She would also need Carrie White's assistance because of her telekinetic abilities. After I had directed her towards Carrie. Aunt Rose spent almost an hour having a long talk with Carrie White. Finally they both emerged with Carrie agreeing to help.

Auntie Rose, Carrie White, Sue Snell, Squeezy Delgano, Brian Fields, Myself and two other lads from school Shaun Walcot and Ethan Willow made our way out of hospital premises under the cover of the night heading towards nearby woods. Upon finding a clearing we sat around in a circle. Aunt Rose Carrie and I combined our respective powers with Aunt Rose reciting a number of incantations requesting the presence of death.

Strong winds brushed the clearing and from behind the dark trees a legless figure, shrouded in mist with piercing glowing red eyes a cloak similar to the Grim Reaper's approached towards us. My aunt followed by each and everyone of us began to plead for our lives and request that the killings stopped.

At first the figure merely just scoffed and ridiculed us, it replied that by now it had already claimed almost all the victims. In the circle alone there were only four people out of eight who remained to be claimed Myself, Brian Fields, Carrie White and Ethan Willow.

Everyone in the circle was shocked at what had just transpired some of the people were never intended to be part of the original design at all. The accidents that had occurred to them were mainly decoys to draw in the actual targets. Death must have been playing some kind of game to keep us off balance and to keep us guessing as to who would live and who would die.

The 52 students that survived were never scheduled to attend prom night in the first place. Squeezy Delgano had to forcibly pullout because of a last-minute family emergency, Sue Snell having swapped with Carrie White was no longer going to attend, Ruth Gogan who had a reputation for leaving everything to last minute, missed her opportunity in securing a prom ticket, Shaun Walcot parents were very authoritarian and forbade him from attending and Henry Stample was known for being more the studious type then the party type and thus didn't attend. As such none of them had been part of deaths design.

Carrie White stepped forward and offered her life in exchange that the remaining people on deaths design be left alone. With her mum gone, as well as the people who could have assisted her with her telekinetic abilities and considering that she didn't have any friends or relation in the world. There was nothing for her to look forward to. Despite all the cruelties that she had endured she was able and willing to make this self-sacrifice so that her fellow human beings could be allowed a chance at second life.

This did not touch death at all, a cold and mercilessly entity, but it was bemused. It agreed but warned that the time will come when they will be consequences for this. With that the figure vanished.

Carrie White's stood up and stretch her arms out in her entire body began to converge with crackling blue energy, her eyes turned orange and a massive rain of boulders began to bombard the clearing.

Aunt Rose ordered us to make a run for it Carrie stayed behind arms outstretched and with the rain of boulders getting faster and faster.

"What about Carrie" I said " we can't just leave her."

"She made her choice, there's been an agreement we must leave or we will perish too" said my aunt frantically

As I briefly hesitated Brian and Ethan grabbed one of my arms each and dragged me away to safety. As we made our way out of the woods and away from the clearing I looked up to the sky to see the boulders continuing to rain down until they stopped.


	10. Wreckage

The following day parapsychologists began investigating the site where we had our séance which was carpeted with a large boulders. There was nothing unusual about the stones they turned out to be ordinary granite.

The remaining survivors from Ewan High made a full recovery. After we were all well enough one by one we were discharged from hospital to continue our own lives.

The events of the last few weeks had a major impact on the whole town. What was once the gymnasium of Ewan High School was now nothing but a large blast crater. The explosion had caused such significant damage that the whole building was later declared a total loss by the insurers. It was never rebuilt and I heard that even 10 years later it was left were it stood abandoned and neglected. The surviving students of Ewan High continued their education and then graduated at Motton Academy. On our first day we received a warm welcome by Principal Henry Grayle*1 and his deepest sympathies.

A blue ribbon enquiry was convened to investigate the explosion that occurred at Ewan High but at the end of the day, it only left more questions than answers. During its course experts demonstrated that there was no possibility of the boiler exploding lest a device such as a manufactured explosive was attached to the boiler. However at the scene of the explosion no material common in an explosive device manufactured or home made was uncovered. Engineers and maintenance workers had found no fault with the boiler at school during maintenance, the model was that of a common type with a reliable service history record. There has never been an incident equal to this scale with this particular model. While it was possible to reach the conclusion that the tragedy was caused due to a boiler explosion the enquiry was never able to establish why did it occur.

Mass funerals for the deceased were held on July 1st and 2nd, Chamberlain would never be the same again and for a brief period of time it earned the undesirable title of "the Hamelin of Maine". In the years that would come the town of Chamberlain began to experience severe economic downturn. Ultimately the mill, textiles and weaving industry went into terminal decline and have never recovered since. The same fate which hit many American mill towns throughout the 1970s.

One thing that baffled me the most in this climate was how Carrie White was always intended to be part of deaths design. Ultimately I came up with only two possible conclusions.

Possibility 1:- Perhaps there are limits to telekinesis perhaps she would have originally set the whole gymnasium on fire with her telekinetic abilities only to discover that while she has locked everyone in. She herself cannot get out and thus would perish along with the rest of us.

Possibility 2:- If she could also use her powers to escape, likely she would have made her way home crying and looking for comfort from her mom. Knowing that Mrs White was a religious zealot and considering that she had tried to kill Carrie in Westover hospital, with a surgical instrument. Enough to prove that she was insane as well. It was entirely plausible that she would have tried to do the same had prom night proceeded to its original course. In the confrontation that would have ensued bothmother and daughter would have probably ended up killing each other.

I cannot be sure of what would have happened if the events I had seen in my original pre-cognitive experience of prom night had been allowed to transpire without interference. Whereas here Carrie White died as just another forgotten casualty in another time, another place she would have been vilified.

For as long I lived I would not forget her and her sacrifice. She would be my personal hero. Had she lived I would have owed her big time. She never received anything from anyone, not even the little important things in life like love, affection, tolerance and acceptance yet she willingly sacrificed herself so that several people targeted by death would have a chance to live. Half of them would not even know what she had done. She died all alone as she had lived.

* * *

*1 In the Novel Principal Henry Grayle is the Headmaster of Ewan High with Morton being assistant principle. However in all the film Morton is the Headmaster of Ewan/Bates High.


	11. Ashes to Ashes

The experiences I endured left me shaken for a long time to come, I spent most of my life as a loner and never got married. As soon as I could I left Chamberlain never to return again until October 1999. Throughout the 1980s I worked mainly in computer programming. After graduation Brian Fields acquired employment at a construction company that his uncle Matt worked for. He then spent decades working for the construction industry ultimately becoming a CEO. Brian also married on the spring of 1984 and invited me to be the best man at his wedding.

Another wedding that I attended, this one two years earlier was that of Squeezy Delgano. A nice girl who was frequently picked on by Christine Hargensen and other girls because of her plump appearance, she met a lovely man named Juan Cortez ultimately settling down as a mum and housewife and enjoyed lifelong happy marriage.

Everything was calm for next decade or so until Christmas Eve 1989 when Eastern Seaboard Airways Flight ESA579*1 crashed upon landing at Boston Airport due to technical error and breaking up. 54 of the 207 passenger died one of them was Henry Stample.

Aunty rose passed away of ill health in 1991. In 1995 dad had a stroke and passed away 2 years later. Also in 1997 the family found it very difficult to look after my mom as in her old age she was beginning to suffer from dementia and thus had to be checked into a retirement home. She passed away in the winter of 1999.

About late September 1999 I was forced to return to Chamberlain or what was left of the derelict town in order to deal with aspects of my inheritance and the old house and land that my parents left behind to me and my younger brother Ian. Upon arriving I began receiving a series of fairly disturbing but vague news. First there was a report about an employee being killed at a theatre or cinema when a car mysteriously ran through the wall and then ran him over. Second there was a tragedy at a classic and vintage car show. A crane was lifting a car off a flatbed to be placed on an exhibit or a stand, but the chains broke while that was happening and the car ended up landing right on top of an employee who happened to be standing right underneath it *2. Both individuals had identical names to students of the senior class of 1979 Ewan High. Also a certain Ethan Willow was killed in Boston after being run over by the 579 Bus.

The crunch probably came on October 14, 1999 when I picked up a copy of the Motton Daily Courier* with the following headlines "25 dead in party fire tragedy."*3

Even before the facts could be established perhaps due to my precognitive abilities I determined correctly that the person responsible for this was another individual who possessed identical abilities to Carrie White.

Whether its all my imagination or not these incidents now leads me to believe that death is back and on the hunt again. The fact that I have just learned that someone at Brian's construction company has just been killed in a gruesome accident and that there is a recent topic on the news on the tragic consequences of faulty electrical appliances. But the biggest shock is that in the case study examined was that of a mom and housewife who was electrocuted by a faulty toaster. Her name was Felicia Cortez.

* * *

1* 579 comes from May 1979. There is no airline called Eastern Seaboard Airways

2* These events are a nod to another Stephen King novel and film "Christine".

3* See "The Girl in the Green Dress" another story by B&T

* * *

**Author's After word**

This story is the first to use a concept I'd like to call recycling. That is using bits and part from my older stories to build a present one. It may be a bit controversial but it is useful in saving time in formulating new ideas to drive the plot forward.

Recycled ideas in this story are

In Carrie : Parallels, Margaret tries to stab Carrie at Hospital but is caught and her action are sufficient to prove that she is insane and in need of psychiatric care.

In Carrie : A New Generation, Joey Kolintz is killed in an accident involving a faulty home appliance.


End file.
